la lucha del entrenador
by albe20
Summary: Ash es un joven entrenador por lo que viaja a kalos y se enamora de una linda chica para su mala suerte ella esta enamorada de uno de sus amigos, pero el luchara para que se fije en el. aviso contenido lemon
1. asi comenzo

Los personajes de pokemon no son míos, son de su creador.

advertencia personajes un poco ooc y ubicado en un universo un poco diferente al original.

 **La lucha del entrenador**

"Siempre era lo mismo "se decía a sí misma una chica de cabello rubio color miel y de ojos azules que con algo de resignación se levantó de su cama de mala gana, todas las mañanas eran lo mismo de siempre desayunar y luego ir a entrenar con su madre carreras de rhyhorn. Ella siempre detesto ese tipo de entrenamientos con su madre desde muy chica, pero lamentablemente para ella tenía que soportarlo sin reproches por que en realidad no tenía un sueño por el cual luchar de ser asi seguro su madre la hubiera dejado en paz desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al estar levantada Serena fue directamente a su guardarropa y de entre toda su ropa que tenía saco su traje de enteramiento que era en realidad consistía en un pantalón color crema con tirantes, que inclusive ella había puesto un corazón estampado en la parte derecha para darle como según ella decía "algo de estilo".

Al ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento saco de su bolsillo un listón azul y lo amarro en su cabello en una cola de caballo, lo siguiente que hiso fue dirigirse a su espejo que se encontraba atrás de su puerta de su cuarto y se observó un momento para luego abrir la puerta y dirigirse a su baño para los arreglos finales.

Donde rápidamente al entrar al baño se lavó los dientes y se lavó la cara, después bajo las escaleras donde su madre le había dejado su desayuno sobre la mesa que consistían en unos hot cakes y un vaso grande de leche. Ella solo los ingirió sin casi ganas para dirigirse afuera de su casa donde solo en su mente quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible para seguir con su día.

Camino hacia donde estaba su madre y en el camino observaba a la gente pasear por todo pueblo boceto. Mucha gente la saludaba amablemente a Serena y ella correspondía los saludos con la misma amabilidad.

Después de caminar llegó aun paramo donde estaba su madre esperándola y a lado de ella se encontraba un rhyhorn con una silla para montar encima de él.

—buenos días Serena, estas lista para comenzar. —dijo Grace dando un saludo a su hija mientras ella se le acercaba.

—buenos días mama, claro que sí. — Serena regreso el saludo con una sonrisa aunque fue algo forzada.

Su madre había visto el gesto de su hija pero decidió ignorarlo y le indico que se subiera al rhyhorn para comenzar el entrenamiento. Serena acato la orden de su madre y se montó con algo de dificultad en rhyhorn, ya estando encima del pokemon comenzó golpear su costado para indicarle que avanzara.

Como resultado rhyhorn comenzó avanzar lentamente, por primera vez Serena sintió que por fin había logrado un avance ya que recordó que anteriormente le había costado mucho trabajo tan siquiera montarlo sin caerse en el intento, solo pudo sonreír al ver que por fin había logrado avanzar sin dificultad, pero pronto esa esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando al avanzar más con rhyhorn el pokemon volvió a descontrolarse poco tiempo después, Serena intento controlarlo jalando sus riendas pero al final todo fue inútil y en un sacudida violenta rhyhorn tiro a la pobre serena al lodo.

— ¡mama! — ¡odio esto! —grito serena frustrada mientras estaba en el suelo.

Su madre un poco asustada corrió para ayudarle a levantarse y viendo la expresión de enojo su hija decidió dejar el entrenamiento por hoy. Así que ambas regresaron a su casa para seguir con su día con más tranquilidad.

Serena entro a su casa y rápidamente se dirigió a bañarse ya que toda su ropa así como rostro estaban llenos de lodo, estando dentro de la tina de su baño solo medito todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ahora, en verdad odiaba montar rhyhorn siempre era lo mismo salía ensuciada en algunos casos con raspones y heridas y para colmo el día de hoy su rostro había recibido varios raspones.

Al cabo de un rato ella salió de su tina y se cambió de ropa ahora uso un short rosa y una playera del mismo color además que traía puesta en algunas partes de su rostro algunas banditas, Serena volvió a bajar a la cocina para tomar una botella de agua de su refrigerador.

En ese momento su madre estaba en la sala de la casa viendo en la televisión un reportaje sobre un garchomp sin control que estaba atacando como loco en la torre lumiose.

— ¡Serena ven a ver esto! —le hablo Grace a su hija mientras ella seguía observando la televisión atentamente.

— ¡ya voy mama! —grito Serena algo molesta mientras cerraba el refrigerador con algo de fuerza.

Su madre solo se asustó por la actitud de su hija aunque ya era normal verla en ese estado después de entrenar con rhyhorn, porque siempre salía con pequeños raspones pero lo que más le molestaba su hija eran cuando se los hacía en su rostro demostrando lo vanidosa que era su hija con su rostro.

Serena algo molesta se sentó en la sala para ver la televisión pensado que era un de sus telenovelas de su madre pero pronto cambio la expresión de su rostro cuando vio que en la televisión un muchacho casi de su edad de cabello negro que usaba una gorra roja estaba en la cima de la torre lumiose.

El joven se estaba acercando a garchomp con cautela para tratar de calmarlo, pero el pokemon dragón le estaba lanzado una serie de ataques que por suerte un pikachu y un frokie que estaban con él los estaban neutralizando salvando al chico, Serena observaba con algo de preocupación como ese joven valiente estaba arriesgando su vida por calmar a garchomp.

Después de algunos minutos de angustia. El chico azabache habia logrado calmar a garchomp con algo de esfuerzo, Serena y su madre suspiraron aliviadas que todo se habia terminado sin mas percances pero pronto esa paz se desvaneció unos pocos segundos después cuando en un derrumbe de la estructura de la torre hiso que el pikachu que estaba con el chico cayera al vacío y como respuesta el chico salto sin pensarlo con intenciones de atraparlo.

Serena se aterro al ver como ese chico caía al vacío hacia una muerte segura pero por suerte una extraña ráfaga salvo aquel muchacho de una muerte segura junto con el pikachu, otra vez Serena volvió a respirar tranquila al ver que por fin todo acabo.

Fue en ese momento que la cámara enfoco el rostro de aquel chico y solo le pareció lindo para después dejar de tomarle importancia y fue cuando observo que como dos chicos rubios se acercaron al chico del pikachu y en es momento Serena se quedó mirando fijamente al chico rubio que había llegado junto con una niña rubia más pequeña donde se quedó impresionada al verlo.

—ese chico. —no puede ser. —comentó serena algo impactado de ver a ese chico que por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar.

—Serena viste a ese chico de cabello negro es guapo, creo que sería un perfecto novio para ti. —hablo Grace intentado molestar a su hija.

Serena estaba tan impactada de ver a ese chico en televisión que no le hiso caso al comentario de su madre y rápidamente se retiró de la sala aun pensativa de ver a ese chico sin duda verlo hiso que su mente le pasaran varios recuerdos de hace años.

—debe ser ese chico. —susurraba serena mientras subía a su cuarto.

 _Flashback._

 _Se puede observar a una chica no mayor de siete años que llevaba puesto un vestido de rosa y un gran sombrero de paja caminado por un bosque. Por la expresión de su rostro aquella niña estaba realmente asustada ya que se había perdido por aquel lugar._

— _¡mama! — ¡¿Dónde estás?! —grito la pequeña serena a todo pulmón._

 _De pronto saliendo de un arbusto salió un pequeño niño rubio con lentes que traía consiguió una Tablet y la estaba observando sin darse cuenta de Serena. Cunado de pronto dejo de mirar su Tablet y observo a la niña que estaba parada y con algunas lágrimas._

— _¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunto el pequeño niño rubio._

— _estoy per… dida. —le respondió Serena titubeando mientras seguía llorando._

— _no te preocupes mi nuevo invento te ayudara. —exclamo el pequeño rubio orgullo mientras sus lentes se opacaban y alzaba su Tablet que traía en sus manos en signo de victoria._

— _en serio, ¿puede ayudarme tu invento? —le cuestiono Serena a aun dudando._

— _claro que si mi nuevo GPS nos ayudara y todo se debe gracias a la ciencia._

 _Entonces clemont usado su Tablet fue guiando a la pequeña Serena por el bosque y por un movimiento inconsciente de él, se llevó a la pequeña de la mano haciendo que esta se sonrojara por esa acción mientras el pequeño rubio la iba guiando._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Serena aun sonrojada._

— _mi nombre es Clemont. —y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?_

— _yo me llamo Serena._

— _qué bonito nombre es Serena._

— _también me gusta tu nombre Clemont._

 _Entonces ambos pequeños comenzaron a conversar para conocerse un poco mejor y hacer el trayecto mas ameno, la pequeña niña se grabo es nombre de aquel muchacho que gracias a sus inventos logro sacarla de esa horrible situación además que también logro recordar el rostro de su salvador._

 _Después de un rato clemont lo había sacado de ese bosque pero por azares del destino aquel muchacho se despidió de ella para regresar con su padre, pero no sin antes jurar que se volverían a encontrar algún día la pequeña Serena también lo prometió y después de eso ambos siguieron su camino con respectivos padres. Aunque lamentablemente habían pasado varios años y Serena no había visto señal de aquel muchacho hasta hoy._

 _Fin del flashback_

—Solo espérame clemont ya lo decidí y nos volveremos a ver nuevamente mi dulce niño de ojos azules. —exclamo Serena en voz alta mientras se recostaba sobre su cama y miraba su techo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

CONTINUARA

Que loco inicio no, pues la verdad este escrito iba a ser la continuación de mi fic "ash la paradoja del tiempo" aunque recapacite y me dije creo que esta historia tiene potencial asa que es este fic será geekshipping (lectores mentándome la madre en 3,2…..)

Aunque este fic no quiere decir que acabe en geek así que estense atentos a los que me conocen ya saben cómo soy así que esperen lo inesperado y aunque sea ve aquí será netorare no lo será ay verán por qué.

La verdad lo siento por no darles la continuación del fic ash la paradoja del tiempo así que espero les agrade y aviso que este fic será el último ya que me retiro.

La verdad no simplemente con esto tengo para todo el año.


	2. Kalos donde los sueños se hacen realidad

Varias horas habían pasado desde que partió de su natal pueblo paleta pero al fin había llegado a la bella región Kalos, rápidamente salió del avión para admirar la belleza de la región.

— ¡prepárate región Kalos que Ash Kétchup viene a conquistarte!

—Ash por favor no seas tan impaciente. —le regaño una mujer de casi veinticinco años de cabello castaño. —aun te comportas como un niño a pesar de tu edad.

— ¡lo siento Alexa es que estoy tan emocionado por ver la clase de pokemon que se encuentran en esta región! —respondió el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro. —además ganar este ligar será otro paso más para convertirme en maestro pokemon.

—lo entiendo pero debes tomarte las cosas con calma, no crees que tener varias ligas ganadas ya es más que suficiente. —hablo Alexa tratando de calmar al azabache. — además no crees que es hora que busques otra cosa más para gente de tu edad.

Ash se percató de la indirecta de ese último comentario de Alexa, desde que conoció a la reportera en su viaje por las islas decolora sabía de antemano que aquella mujer buscaba algo de él y no era precisamente amistad. Durante ese vieja Alexa se le insinuaba bastante tratando de tener un acercamiento más cercano a él, para el azabache se sentía incómodo por ese acoso no porque fuera homosexual si no porque sentía que su primera vez tenía que ser algo especial algo que lo hiciera por producto del amor y no por la calentura del momento. Así que en ese viaje fingía ser denso para que la reportera perdiera el interés aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba haciendo que creciera más el interés de la oriunda de Kalos por él.

—no sé a qué te refieres con eso Alexa. —respondió tratando de parecer lo más despistado posible. —acaso te refieres peleas pokemon con adultos mayores.

Alexa al ver lo denso que era el muchacho solo se pegó con la mano por el comentario que dijo.

— ¿acaso dije algo malo?

—claro que no Ash, sabes luego te digo que cosas podrías hacer pero por el momento porque no vamos con el profesor Sycamore.

— ¿el profesor Sycamore?

—si Ash el profesor Sycamore es la máxima autoridad sobre pokemon de la region Kalos además de ser el responsable de entregar los pokemon iniciales a los jóvenes que comienzan su viaje para ser entrenadores. —exclamo Alexa. —pero si no quieres ir podemos ir aun hotel para descansar más cómodamente.

— ¡vamos a ver al profesor Alexa! —respondió Ash entusiasmado. —ya me muero de ganas de conocer a los pokemon iniciales de Kalos.

Alexa solo suspiro al ver que el chico tampoco había captado nuevamente su indirecta por lo que resignada se puso en marcha para ir al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Después de un buen rato de caminar ambos habían llegado al laboratorio donde la entrar vieron que el lugar era muy elegante donde avistaron que en la parte trasera del laboratorio había un gran invernadero por lo que se podía deducir que había una gran cantidad de pokemon dentro de él.

— ¡este laboratorio es demasiado grande! —exclamo Ash totalmente asombrado. —me gustaría poder conocerlo mejor.

—adelante puedes hacerlo con confianza. —le respondió un hombre joven de cabello negro y de camisa azul que apareció bajando las escaleras.

— ¡en serio! —dijo Ash mostrando una gran felicidad. — ¿por ciento quien es usted?

—yo soy el profesor Sycamore y soy el encargado de este laboratorio.

—hola profesor Sycamore mi nombre es Ash y vengo de pueblo paleta de la región Kanto. —hablo el azabache fascinado de conocer en persona al profesor.

—hola profesor Sycamore mi nombre es Alexa y soy reportera local. —exclamo Alexa mientras le daba la mano la profesor para saludarlo.

—mucho gusto Ash, encantado de conocerte. —respondió el profesor con cordialidad al entrenador de Kanto para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la joven reportera. —para mí es un honor que una hermosa mujer como usted visite este humilde laboratorio mi querida mademoiselle

—profesor no diga esos halagos que hacen que me sonroje. —hablo Alexa totalmente sonrojada.

—si es la verdad mi hermosa mademoiselle.

— ¡profesor puedo ir a recorrer la laboratorio yo solo! — hablo Ash interrumpiendo la conversación del profesor con Alexa.

—desde luego Ash puedes ir a recorrerlo tú solo así que tomate tu tiempo.

— ¡gracias profesor! —respondió Ash para después salir corriendo hacia el invernadero dejando Alexa y al profesor a solas.

— ¡espérame Ash! —grito Alexa al notar que el azabache se fue dejándola sola pero cuando iba a ir por el sintió como una mano sujetaba su brazo.

—a donde crees que vas mademoiselle.

—es que tengo que acompañar a Ash, no puedo dejarlo a solo por ahí.

— mademoiselle tranquila no hay mujeres en ese lugar en realidad soy el único que está en este laboratorio, así que no te preocupes por el nadie te lo va quitar.

— ¿disculpe a que se refiere que nadie me lo va quitar?

—querida no soy tonto no creas que no notado la mirada de lujuria que le lanzas a ese chico desde que llegaste a este laboratorio, se nota simple vista que deseas hacerlo con el hasta que caigas rendida.

—no sé de qué habla profesor, no tengo ninguna intención de acostarme con el además le llevo diez años eso es pedofilia. —hablo Alexa algo avergonzada de ver que la habían descubierto por lo que trato de esconder su vergüenza ante el profesor. —si me disculpa iré a ver Ash.

En eso Alexa se soltó del agarre del profesor pero en un giro inesperado la joven reportera sintió como alguien la sujetaba y lo atraía a el para después sentir como unos labios invadían su boca, Alexa vio que se trataba del profesor Sycamore por lo que trato de zafarse de su agarre pero no podía hacerlo por la evidente diferencia de fuerza.

Poco tiempo después empezó a sentir gusto por aquel beso robado donde rápidamente la joven mujer dejo de pelear para después corresponder el beso, Sycamore viendo que su beso era correspondió le subio el nivel aquella situación haciendo que ese beso rápido se convirtiera en un beso al estilo Kalos entrenzado sus lenguas en una danza sincronizada.

Pasaron algunos segundos más para que se separan por falta de aire viéndose algo agitados aquel despliegue de lujuria.

—usted besa delicioso mademoiselle.

—profesor usted tampoco lo hace mal, sabe besar muy delicioso eso lo admito.

—entonces quiere ver de lo que puede ser capaz en la cama.

—es que no lo sé.

—querida esa expresión de tu rostro solo me indica que quieres pasar una buena noche de sexo salvaje, vamos a mi alcoba y créeme que te sentirás mejor ya no reprimas tu lujuria y déjala salir conmigo. —hablo el profesor con unt ono seductor. —te prometo que te llevare a nuevos horizontes.

—de acuerdo tiene razón desde cuando no lo hago, además como usted dice no hay mujeres que me roben a mi Ash. —respondió Alexa con alegría. — entonces que estamos esperando vamos a su alcoba.

Así Alexa y el profesor Sycamore subieron por las escaleras para luego desaparecer en un cuarto casi al final de un pasillo, al entrar rápidamente la reportera le quito la ropa al profesor para después hacerlo lo mismo ella.

—parece que estas entusiasmada mademoiselle.

—claro que si desde hace meses que no tengo una buena noche de sexo solo quiere disfrutarla como nunca. —dijo Alexa antes de abalanzarse contra el profesor en la cama para hacer el acto.

De pronto aquella habitación se escuchaba los gritos obscenos de Alexa que por suerte no llegaban al invernadero donde se encontraba el azabache, la reportera solo disfrutaba como su actual amante se movía dentro de ella con total fuerza que no para de pedir que la penetrara con más fuerza.

Por lo que el profesor la complacía con la que más podía poniendo más empeño en sus embestidas mientras saboreaba los exquisitos pechos de la bella reportera, sin duda el profesor estaba disfrutando de aquella hermosa mujer.

Por otro lado en el invernadero Ash estaba fascinado con los pokemon que se encontraba en ese lugar donde había una que otra especie que le daba curiosidad saber cuál era, por un momento quiso ir con el profesor para preguntarle por suponía que estaba muy a gusto con Alexa. Por lo que decidio seguir solo paseando por el invernadero revisando el lugar cuando de pronto vio un chico rubio de lentes casi de su edad viendo el invernadero pero a diferencia de el moreno el chico rubio estaba anotando en una libreta los pokemon del invernadero.

—disculpa, ¿qué haces con esa libreta en la mano?

—yo bueno estoy anotando las características de estos pokemon para analizarlos y crear estrategias para combatir. —respondió el chico rubio mientras se acomodaba las gafas. —por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?

—lo siento por no presentarme antes, soy Ash Kétchup y vengo de pueblo paleta de la región Kanto.

— ¡eres Ash Kétchup! —respondió el rubio sorprendido por ver al azabache. — ¡no puedo creerlo eres el campeón de la región Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen y Unova!

—si asi es pero me gustaría que no lo hablaras tan fuerte es que no quiere que me acosen en esta región como en las demás.

—seguro que si campeón, por cierto mi nombre es Clemont Meyer y soy el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad. — hablo Clemont y estrecho su mano con el moreno.

—no sabía que eres el líder de gimnasio entonces supongo que podemos pelear para medir fuerzas después de todo tarde o temprano tengo que pelear contigo para ganar la medalla si quiero competir en la liga Kalos.

—desde de luego quiero pelear además eso me servirá para volverme más fuerte y ganar más experiencia.

—entonces yo sacare a mi pikachu. —exclamo Ash sacando de su pokebola a su pokemon.

—con que pikachu, entonces yo sacare a bulnealby.

—pikachu usa impactrueno contra bulnealby.

— bulnealby esquívalo con excavar.

Pikachu rápidamente lanzo su poderoso ataque pero fue esquivado en seguida por lo espero paciente ordenes de su entrenador.

—¡pikachu usa tu cola de hierro contra el suelo!

— ¡bulnealby sal de ahí! —grito el rubio al ver esa rodne tan extraña de parte de Ash.

Pero lamentablemente para él fue demasiado tarde ya que la cola de hierro fue efectiva haciendo que el pokemon normal saliera de la tierra con daño.

—pikachu termínalo con cola de hierro. —ordeno el azabache a su pokemon haciendo que este golpear con fuerza aun indefenso bulnealby en el aire.

El golpe que propino pikachu a bulnealby provoco que este saliera disparado a la pared del invernadero y cayera debilitado.

— ¡bulnealby! —grito Clemont al ver a su pokemon debilitado y corrió a su auxilio. —parece que solo se desmayó, gracias por la pelea y toma un buen descanso.

—oye Clemont esa fue una gran batalla.

—si gracias por pelear conmigo pero solo demuestra que me falta mucho más por aprender. —hablo el rubio para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache. —por cierto Ash te quiero pedir un gran favor.

—dime Clemont que favor quieres que te haga.

—si puedo acompañarte a tu viaje de seguro vas a viajar por la región para conseguir las medallas y quiera aprender de ti para ser más fuerte.

—seguro Clemont que puedes venir conmigo después de todo me aburría si viajara solo por la región y es mejor viajar con amigos.

— ¿entonces somos amigos?

—desde luego que si Clemont para mi después de una batalla pokemon los retadores se estrechan las manos dando a entender que ambos se volvieron amigos. —exclamo Ash mientras le daba la mano al rubio. —así que estamos esperando vamos por la aventura.

—claro que si Ash, pero antes podemos pasar a pueblo Boceto es que necesito checar un generador que se dañó y me solicitan. —hablo Clemont algo avergonzado por pedir ese favor. —si no quieres ir entonces yo lo entenderé.

—vamos para pueblo Boceto además me gustaría ira allá suena que habrá varios pokemon raros y únicos para atrapar.

—Gracias Ash.

Fue así que los chicos tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse hacia pueblo Boceto ignorado que en una habitación con las luces apagadas cierta reportera estaba teniendo relaciones olvidando que venía acompañada antes de entrar al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto en una casa de pueblo Boceto una chica de cabello color miel estaba desnuda sobre su cama tocándose su bello cuerpo e introduciéndose sus dedos en su intimidad provocándole un terrible placer que no había experimentado jamás en la vida, además de imaginar que su intimidad era penetrada por el chico de sus sueños.

—si Clemont mas fuerte por favor. —suspiraba Serena con los ojos cerrados mientras introducía sus dedos con algo de fuerza. —si Clemont soy toda tuya.

Serena soltaba algunos gemidos obscenos por la excitación del momento pero por suerte para ella su madre se encontraba fuera del pueblo por lo que aprovecho para masturbase con total libertad.

Después de un rato Serena llego al éxtasis máximo provocando que dejara salir sus jugos de su interior sobre la cama y callo rendida después de autcomplacerse con tanto vigor.

—Clemont espero que donde estés aun me recuerdes, mi hermoso niño de ojos azules. —exclamo Serena antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos azules y caer en las garras de Morfeo.

CONTINUARA

Bien antes que nada déjame decirles que este fic voy cambiar un poco las cosas que tenía planeado en fin para empezar notaron que varias cosas estaban bastantes cambiadas así como personajes no hicieron su aparición, porque cambie eso simple después del capítulo 38 y ver ese gran descaro por parte de los guionistas decidí que también le daría un giro radical este fic es que por favor Serena no lloro ni se sintió mal por ver al chico que ama derrotado no me la creo eso si fue un occ muy descarado.

Además al ver las escenas ya se imaginaran para donde va este fi casi que descuiden a varios de aquí les gustara, por cierto no abandonare este fandom primero acabare mis historias pendientes y después de eso decidir si hago o mas o me retiro con dignidad.

Gracias por leerle y los espero en el próximo capítulo.


	3. el primer encuentro

El primer encuentro

Después de una agitada tarde en el laboratorio donde el azabache y su nuevo amigo Clemont estaban rumbo a pueblo Boceto, una Alexa desnuda había despertado de su sueño y se encontró alado del profesor Sycamore que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

— ¡Maldición me quede dormida! —grito algo alterada la joven reportera al percatarse de la situación en que se encontraba para luego levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse a toda velocidad. — ¡solo espero que no sea tarde!

— ¿qué ocurre preciosa? — pregunto el profesor Sycamore algo adormilado mientras observaba como la chica con la que acaba de acostarse se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa. — ¿acaso ya te vas sin siquiera despedirte de mí?

— ¡lo siento mucho profesor es que surgió algo inesperado que tengo que atender lo más pronto posible! —hablo Alexa alterada cuando se puso sus botas para luego acercarse a la puerta dispuesta a irse del cuarto. —de todos modos la pase bien con usted, si quiere en el futuro podemos repetirlo en otra ocasion.

—estaría encantado de volver a repetir esta experiencia nuevamente hermosura, aunque podría ser más pronto de lo que usted cree ya que me imagino que quiere buscar al chico de Kanto o me equivoco.

—un momento, ¿sabe dónde está Ash en estos momentos? —pregunto con algo de ansiedad Alexa mientras se fue dirigiendo a donde estaba el profesor.

—desde luego que sí, mientras usted estaba dormida me aviso uno de los chicos que vinieron a mi laboratorio hoy que él y el joven Ash irían a pueblo Boceto para arreglar un desperfecto que requería su más pronto atención.

— ¡un momento le avisaron que se iba a ir de este lugar y no me despertó para avisarme! —le reclamo la reportera al profesor molesta. — ¡sabe que es mi responsabilidad este muchacho en esta región!

—tranquila preciosa sinceramente la vi tan hermosa durmiendo que no quise molestarla con esas trivialidades, además el chico es un campeón de varias regiones no creo que le pase nada malo en Kalos y más cuando está acompañado con el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose como lo es Clemont. —respondió el profesor con una voz calmada mientras se ponía sus pantalones a una velocidad moderada. —a menos que usted tenga un interés especial por ese muchacho que no quiere alejarlo de su vista y si ese fuera el caso no cree que es demasiado joven para usted, por su cara del chico se nota que aún es virgen.

— ¡claro que no!, como se le puede ocurrir algo así eso sería pedofilia. —reclamo Alexa algo sonrojada por aquel comentario que aun que lo negara era realmente la verdad.

—no es necesario que lo oculte con solo ve que tan rojo sea apuesto su hermoso rostro sé que lo que digo es verdad. —respondió el profesor antes de cambiarse por completo y estar cerca del rostro de la reportera. —no somos tan diferentes en mi opinión yo también prefiero que mis parejas sean más jóvenes que yo, porque me excita ver sus rostros cuando les quitas su inocencia y los llevas a un mundo de placer al cual no querrán irse nunca más de él.

Alexa se sintió de nuevo excitada por las palabras del profesor y quiso nuevamente lanzarse a sus brazos para volver a gozar, pero su por suerte su razón pudo más que sus impulsos sexuales y logro contenerse así que solo se limitó a admitir sus deseos mas impuros.

— ¡lo admito si me gusta Ash! —grito la reportera algo alterada. — ¡por arceus no sabes las ganas tengo de llevarlo a mi cama para quitarle su virginidad y hacerme que recuerde ese día por mucho tiempo!

—sabía que teniamos los mismos gustos carnales por eso éramos tan compatibles en la cama. —respondió Sycamore emocionado para luego acercarse al oído de la reportera para decirle algo mas.—por lo que deduzco que estas demasiado impaciente en buscar a ese chico para hacerlo tuyo si es así no te quitare más tiempo solo deseándote buena suerte y cuando quieras repetir lo de hoy estaría más que dispuesto cuando usted lo desee preciosa.

—gracias profesor es justo lo que iba hacer pero antes cuando menciono que teníamos los mismos gustos carnales no me diga que se acostado con jovencitas.

—no mentiré si lo he hecho varias veces y la verdad es una experiencia gratificante que se debe vivir no sabes lo que se siente profanar sus hermosos cuerpos hasta el punto de arrebatarles la virginidad pero descuide nunca he violado a nadie por si era su miedo, todo ha sido con consentimiento de ella o acaso ha visto una acusación de violación en mi contra estos últimos años. —le hablo Sycamore con toda la naturalidad del mundo. —de hecho tengo en la mira a una jovencita del pueblo Boceto pero creo que no será del todo posible, está muy enfrascada en un estúpido amor de la niñez que dudo que quiera tener una relación fugaz conmigo, realmente es una pena es tan hermosa además de poseer un perfecto cuerpo escultural que realmente es un desperdicio que no pueda brindarle el placer del sexo así como escuchar los hermosos sonidos de sus gemidos que desprendiera su bella boca.

—es una pena profesor pero en fin tengo que ir a pueblo Boceto lo más pronto posible para encontrarme con Ash. —exclamo Alexa algo apenada para después dirigirse hacia el profesor y darle un beso en los labios. —descuide profesor cuando quiera algo de acción yo lo llamare por eso no se preocupe.

Después de decir esto Alexa tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación donde hace algunas horas había compartido cama con el profesor Sycamore, muchas emociones emanaban de su cabeza por la revelación que le dijo el profesor sobre su obsesión con el chico de Kanto, era cierto que deseaba con fervor acostase con aquel chico a toda costa pero aquella obsesión suya se podía remontar varios años atrás cuando apenas era una simple adolescente.

En aquellos tiempos acaba de cumplir dieciséis años, la edad requerida para comenzar un viaje en la región Kalos por la que una joven Alexa partió de su casa junto a un noibat que su padre le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños.

En su primer día de viaje estaba en un bosque algo tétrico buscando un centro pokemon antes que anocheciera pero a medida que iba caminando la luz de sol se iba ocultado en el horizonte, ella temía quedarse de noche en un lugar tan peligroso como aquel bosque ya que según se decía habitaban pokemon algo peligrosos.

Ella empezó asustarse al ver que no hallaba aun el centro pokemon o una persona que pudiera ayudarle de pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente detrás de ella, con algo de temor volteo para averiguar la fuente del ruido solo para ver a un ursaring bastante molesto que empezaba alzar los brazos con intención de atacarla.

Alexa solo quedo paralizada sin poder moverse para escapar, el miedo que la invadía era tan fuerte que le impidió reaccionar creyendo que iba ser su fin solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Para su suerte un hombre joven salió a su rescate el cual rápidamente lanzo una pokebola de donde salió un machop listo para combatir, el ursaring sin intimidarse quiso atacar aquel pokemon pero este solo se movió con gran agilidad esquivando el ataque y de un poderoso golpe karate daño al ursaring dejándolo tirándolo en el suelo, ursaring se levantó con algo de dificultad donde se quedó mirando al pokemon peleador por algunos segundos para después retirarse lentamente del lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto aquel joven hombre con amabilidad y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

—creo que sí. —respondió Alexa algo sonrojada por la impresión de ver un hombre tan atractivo frente a ella. —gracias por salvarme señor.

—por favor dime Max y no fue nada señorita además no permitiría que alguien lastimara un bello rostro como el suyo.

—gracias Max sé que será algo muy mal educado de mi parte pero podría llevarme al centro pokemon más cercano.

—sería un placer complacerla con su petición pero me temo que el centro pokemon más cercano está a unas ocho horas a pie y debido a esta oscuridad me es imposible llevarla en mi coche.

—rayos y mi casa está bastante lejos de este lugar ahora ¿qué voy hacer? —exclamo Alexa confundida sin saber qué hacer.

—si usted me lo permite puede quedarse en mi casa por esta noche además que no está muy lejos de este lugar.

Alexa se quedó sorprendida de la invitación de aquel joven hombre, era cierto que él se tomó la molestia de salvarla de aquel pokemon pero aun así seguía siendo un desconocido para ella aunque sabía su nombre, así que medito por algunos minutos para responderle y fue entonces que miro de reojo aquel hombre y pudo ver con más detalle que el joven hombre tenía cabello negro así como unos ojos de color chocolate que de alguna forma le trasmitían una inmensa paz y serenidad.

—señorita sé que está pensado en aceptar mi petición pero le suplico que sea rápido, se está haciendo más tarde y no tardaran en salir los demás pokemon nocturnos y son bastante agresivos.

—disculpe es que me quede demasiado pensado y perdí la noción del tiempo, la verdad usted tiene razón, mi casa está demasiado lejos así que acepto su petición.

—entonces vamos señorita no se diga más.

—por favor Max dígame Alexa.

Después de eso Max guio a Alexa a una pequeña cabaña situada aproximadamente a doscientos metros donde se encontraban ellos, durante el trayecto conversaron un poco para conocerse mejor donde Alexa descubrió que Max era un hombre de treinta años casado y con dos hijos pero debido a su trabajo de investigador se encontraba viviendo en esa cabaña alejado de su familia y donde solo podía visitarla cada fin de mes.

La joven chica no pudo evitar ver la cara de aquel hombre donde denotaba un poco de nostalgia al relatarle sobre su familia demostrando que se los extrañaba demasiado, Alexa no pudo evitar sentir empatía por aquel hombre además que por un razón extraña sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo al estar cera de ese hombre sin duda signos que estaba prendada por aquel sujeto.

— ¡llegamos por favor siéntase en su casa Alexa! —exclamó Max al abrir la puerta de su cabaña para mostrar su hogar donde se observaba una pequeña sala acogedora y al fondo de la sala se deslumbraba una cocina pequeña.

—este lugar esta bonito.

—gracias Alexa por el cumplido y disculpa el desorden es que la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas.

—descuide Max no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—bueno Alexa si desea tomar una ducha el baño se encuentra en la planta alta, por mi parte empezare a cocinar la comida para cenar.

—déjeme ayudarlo cocinar Max es lo que menos puedo hacer por usted.

—claro que no, usted es mi invitada y como buen anfitrión deseo prepararle la cena para usted así que de favor tome su ducha y cuando baje todo está listo para que comencemos a comer de acuerdo.

Alexa solo asintió con la cabeza para después subir por las escaleras donde camino algunos pasos hasta ver una puerta que decía "baño", ella al entrar solo cerro la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en la regadera. Mientras el agua caía sobre su blanca piel se quedó pensando en lo que había vivido hoy desde que salió de su casa hasta el momento que Max salió a salvarla de ese pokemon, en instante en la mente de Alexa pudo ver el rostro de Max al verlo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se ruborizaba sintiendo calor en su cuerpo, la joven se abrazaba así misma tratando de sofocar la reacción de su cuerpo pero no podía ya que la imaginación de Alexa la hiso ver una escena donde mostraba el cuerpo de Max desnudo ante ella haciendo que esta por instinto bajara una de sus manos hacia su intimidad donde comenzó a masajearla lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos para luego comenzar a introducir un dedo el cual le brindo un placer indescriptible, pasado algunos minutos más Alexa introdujo otro dedo más y empezó sacarlo y meterlo con gran intensidad que no tardó en llegar al clímax para soltar un ligero gemido el cual por suerte fue apaciguado por el agua que caía de la regadera.

Algo agitada Alexa había disfrutado de esa experiencia en la regadera luego se reincorporo para acabar su baño y mientras se enjabonaba se le vino a la mente una idea descabellada, porque no seducía a Max para tener relaciones con ella después de todo era un hombre algo solitario y además podría pagar su deuda con el por salvarle la vida.

Muchas pros y contras pasaban por su mente por su idea pero al final se armó de valor y decidió poner en marcha su plan, por lo que cerro la regadera y tomando una toalla se cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba Max con dos platillos de comida.

— ¡Alexa paso algo con su ropa! —exclamó Max sorprendido de ver a la chica que salvo solo con una toalla que la envolvía y se cubrió sus ojos para no mirarla. — ¡si desea algo de ropa pueden ir a mi habitación donde tengo ropa y ahí escoja al que le quede mejor!

—no Max no necesito ropa yo lo que necesito en estos momentos es a usted. —respondió la chica para luego tirar la toalla quedando desnuda y retiro la mano que cubría los ojos de Max para que viera su cuerpo desnudo.

—Alexa no puedo hacer esto tengo familia.

—tranquilo Max solo quiero una noche con usted además considéralo un regalo por salvar mi vida.

—pero Ale… —antes que pudiera decir algo Max, Alexa fue contra sus labios donde le dio un beso.

Max trataba de apartar a la chica pero era inútil sus esfuerzos y de pronto sus impulsos más primitivos salieron a flote e hicieron que le correspondiera el beso. Después de algunos segundos se apartaron por falta de aire a lo que Max sin perder tiempo se empezó a desvestir lo cual no tardo mucho y dejo ver su falo de dieciséis centímetros totalmente erecto esperando ser usado.

Alexa viendo el tamaño del falo solo sentía como su intimidad le picaba esperando sentir ese inmenso miembro dentro de ella, el joven hombre se recostó sobre el sofá y le indicó a la chica que se montara encima de él.

Sin perder tiempo Alexa alineo su intimidad con el falo de Max y lentamente comenzó a introducir aquel miembro en su cavidad donde al sentir que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad no le importo y de un solo movimiento se dejó caer soltado un grito debido al dolor de perder su virginidad, poco después se tardó que su interior se acostumbrara al miembro y de pronto empezó a moverse donde comenzó a sentir un placer que jamás había experimentado y ni siquiera el placer que había sentido en la regadera se comparaba a eso.

Así fue como toda la noche ella y Max, tuvieron sexo hasta al cansancio donde al final se quedaron dormidos juntos.

Regresando al presente Alexa solo recordó esa noche con nostalgia donde aquel hombre le había quitado su virginidad y le brindo el placer del sexo, solo sonrió por que recordó el pro que de su extraña fijación con Ash ya que él era como Max solo que una versión más joven de el.

Así que Alexa con más animo que antes, solo sonrió para luego caminar en dirección a pueblo boceto donde se encontraría con Ash para hacerlo suyo.

En otra parte Ash y Clemont habían llegado a pueblo boceto después de algunas horas de caminar.

—detesto caminar demasiado. —decía Clemont agitado por la larga caminata que hiso.

—vamos Clemont no fue para tanto. —respondió el azabache que estaba sin signos de mostrar cansancio.

—bueno para si lo es ya que no estoy acostumbrado a caminar distancias largas pero en fin ya llegamos a pueblo boceto lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a ver al encargado de la torre de energía y según el informe la señora Grace Gabena es la que está a cargo.

Así que los dos chicos caminaron hacia la casa de Grace la cual no quedaba lejos de donde se encontraban al estar frente a la casa, Clemont se buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con terror vio que le faltaba uno de sus inventos.

— ¡Ash un favor hablar con la señor Grace mientras regreso y dile que ya llegamos a reparar la torre! —dijo Clemont algo alterado. —yo ahorita regreso es que creo que dejo uno de mis inventos en el bosque y voy por él.

—no quieres que te ayude a buscarlo.

—gracias por el ofrecimiento pero descuida tengo un rastreador y se dónde está por eso no te preocupes mejor hablar con la señora Grace y que te diga las fallas que tiene la torre.

—como quieras Clemont entonces te estaré esperando.

Después de decir eso el rubio se retiró de la casa en dirección hacia el bosque donde se encontraba su invento perdido mientras que Ash comenzó a tocar la puerta de la casa.

— ¿quién es usted? —hablo una chica castaña que abrió la puerta y vio a un chico azabache de su misma edad.

Ash al ver aquella chica se quedó sorprendido al ver tan hermosa chica frente a él además de tornársele sus mejillas de color rojo, era la primera vez en la vida que experimentaba algo igual por lo que se quedó pensativo antes de responder su nombre.

—mi nombre es as…h kétchup y vengo por una falla de la torre de este pueblo. —hablo Ash casi tartamudeando.

—que bien por fin vienen a reparar la torre pro cierto puede pasar a mi casa mi madre llegara en una hora más. —respondió la chica con gran felicidad y su mano tomo la mano de Ash para guiarlo dentro de la casa.

Hecho que hizo que Ash se sintiera más incómodo además de sentirse algo avergonzado por el cumulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momentos.

—por cierto mi nombre es Serena. —respondió la chica para finamente sentar a Ash en un sofá mientras ella se sentaba en otra sofá mirando de frente al oriundo de Kanto.

El azabache podría parecer un tonto en los temas del amor pero en esos momentos sabía lo que estaba atravesando, se había flechado por aquella chica de nombre Serena y se prometió así mismo que conseguiría el corazón de la pelimiel a toda costa.

CONTINUARA

 _Regrese después de un tiempo en fin les dejo el tercer capítulo y oigan partir del próximo fic contestare sus reviews para que agradecerles por seguir esta historia tan fumada y si le di más espacio a Alexa en este capítulo es porque será un personaje recurrente y de importancia si quieren saber en proyectos ando pueden pedirme mi face y los agrego ojo manden un PM y se los daré._


End file.
